


A good man

by Illusion (LikeASpeedingArrow)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASpeedingArrow/pseuds/Illusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy asks Harry a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good man

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a friends work. I don't own Harry Potter

Harry James Potter sat on the sofa in his living room flipping through the pages of his old photo album, his godson Edward ‘Teddy’ Lupin was curled up at his side and looking at the book on his godfather’s lap. Harry smiled as he reached a picture of him, Remus and Sirius that was taken during the Christmas break of his fifth year at Hogwarts, looking at it he felt someone tugging on his arm. “Harry?” A voice asked hesitantly.

 

Harry turned to his godson, whom the belonged to. “Yes Teddy?” He asked the six-year-old, whose hair was cycling through a number of colours, Teddy not quite able to control his abilities quite yet.

 

The six-year-old smiled, showing a number of gaps in his teeth from where they had fallen out. “Who is that?” He asked, pointing a chubby finger at someone in the photo.

 

Harry’s eyes followed his godson’s finger. “T-that’s your dad Teddy.” He replied, his voice cracking slightly. “He was a good man.”

 

Teddy put his thumb in his mouth, his eyes wide. “Daddy?” He asked, his fingers tracing the face in the photo.

 

Tears prickled at the edge of Harry’s eyes as he swallowed. “Yeah.”

Teddy looked confused, “But where is he? I want to see him.” Teddy looked around the room, hoping to see his father. He thought his daddy was just hiding. “Why can’t I find him? Where is he?” The six-year-old realised that his daddy wasn’t coming and began to cry.

 

The sight broke Harry’s heart and reminded him of another scared and confused little boy. One who lived in the cupboard under the stairs. His arms encircled his shaking godson whose hair was now a deep blue in sadness.  “Shh… It’s okay Teddy, I’m here.” Harry held up a hand. “See?” Teddy clutched onto him tighter.  “Our parents are together with my godfather.”

 

Teddy looked up, his face marred by his red eyes, tearstains and runny nose but Harry still smiled at him. “But _where_ are they?” Teddy insisted.

 

Harry looked at him. “They’re in Heaven Teddy.”

 

Teddy’s face scrunched up in confusion. “What’s Heaven?”

 

Harry smiled gently. “It’s a place above us, where the people who love us can watch us. Those who love us never really leave us Teddy.” Harry was sure he was paraphrasing something that his own godfather had once told him. “Your parents are with you every minute of every day and we’re going to make them proud.”

 

“They are?” Teddy asked, his hair changing to match his father’s light brown colour and his eyes to match his godfather’s.

 

“Come on, I’ll tell you more about him while I make you lunch.” Harry said, standing up carefully and replacing the photo album where he got it from.

 

The six-year-old jumped up eagerly and followed his godfather into the kitchen. “Please?” He asked from his seat, his eyes wide and pleading.

 

Harry looked at him seriously. “Of course Teddy.” He swallowed, pausing briefly. “It all started on a train called The Hogwarts Express…”  


Meanwhile from heaven the Marauders, Lily and Tonks all watched on, smiles on their faces.


End file.
